


Out of hand affair (Sterek)

by AJGayson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Casual Sex, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Derek, Jealous Derek, Light Bondage, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Senior Stiles Stilinski, Senior year, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, The Hale Family, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJGayson/pseuds/AJGayson
Summary: After the pack leaves Derek in Mexico no one hears from him the entire summer, although no one of them seems to mind, except Stiles. As the final year of High School fast approaches, he tries his best to keep the pack together as they are already all starting to lean towards different paths. Although Stiles' grades would benefit from a quiet year Derek's return to Beacon Hills set in motion things that Stiles could have never imagined. Although the rest of the pack aren't as keen to put college at risk to spend yet another year chasing the supernatural.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Breaking and Entering

**_Stiles_ **

Anxiety was the prevailing feeling as I stood tapping my foot outside the Beacon Hills High School Library waiting for my friends.

It was the last night of summer, from 9 am tomorrow we would all be seniors, even Malia who had to kick summer schools ass to avoid repeating junior year. We had broken up early that summer, then again she had never really called me her boyfriend, to begin with.

The period of post break up awkwardness didn't last long between us and it was pretty clear pretty fast that we were better as friends.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Lydia and Malia getting out of the car and when I turned on my heels Scoot and Kira walking towards me.

"If you all don't hurry up we will be last in line and all our names will be squished in a tiny corner and forgotten about!". Scott just gave me a giddy smile "Stiles, relax, by the looks of it no one has even gone in yet!". I wasn't going to let that stop me.

I rushed them all in the doors and we joined the small queue that had formed, proving Scott wrong. Lydia waited behind me "Hey" she said casually, I didn't turn to face her "Hey" "What's going on with you?" I scrunched up my face moving a place up in the line "Nothing?".

She sighed "Well you cannot be that stressed over some dumb senior tradition so what has you so anxious?" I laughed to distract her "You know I'm always anxious, Scott will tell you, it's my signature scent", by mentioning his name I had gotten his attention and he smiled "It's true, he could sell it in a bottle".

Lydia left me alone after that but the truth is I was anxious. I couldn't help it, I spent all summer desperately trying to avoid senior year, trying to keep our group together, those of us who were still alive anyway. But I knew starting senior year was the beginning of the end, the one thing I couldn't control was life after high school, no matter how desperately I wanted to.

Whenever I thought about our little group breaking up and being spread out over different state colleges a pit formed in my stomach. Lydia already had offer letters from MIT and Harvard, not that I'm surprised, but she hadn't even-

"Stiles?" I was ripped from my thoughts as Tracey attempted to hand me the marker, and judging from her tone it probably wasn't her first attempt. I smiled and took the marker from her hand.

I tried to steady my breathing as I placed the tip onto the shelf. For a second I looked down at the level below, but it only took a second for me to notice. In black marker written ever so cleanly 'D.H'. Our shelf sat above the Class of 2006.

I was lost in my thoughts again, no one had heard from Derek since he left Mexico with Braeden, not even a text, not that any of us had a texting relationship with Derek, but it would have been nice to know if he was alive. Yet another thing I failed to control, Derek wasn't officially a member of our group but he had involuntary joined a few of our hangs out, just because we were using his loft.

"You think that's Derek's initials?" Scott said peering over my shoulder. I shrugged and scribbled two Ss before handing the marker to Scott and standing close to him as he left his mark "You haven't heard from him, have you?" "No, I'm sure if he needed to tell us something he'd find a way". I nodded, glancing at the fresh ink on the shelf 'SS, SM, KY, MT, LM and AA' Scott had put her initials just below his without saying anything.

The five of us walked out to the car park, the rain was getting heavier and louder as it hit off the roof sheltering us. "See you guys tomorrow" Lydia smiled before popping up an umbrella and leaving with Malia, Kira's dad beeped the horn to signal his location and she sprinted towards the car in an attempted to not get wet.

My head turned to Scott "Do you need a ride?" "No I have my bike" I nodded "Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" "Unless you want to come over, play call of duty? ".

I was taken back at how normal the invite was, I'm pretty sure I hadn't played a video game with Scott in person since last year. "Rain check? I need to shower, I've sweated through my t-shirt" he gave me a little shove "I know, I can smell it".

Just before I left him he touched my shoulder "We are always going to be best friends Stiles, no matter where we go to college, we are brothers. You have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes". I shut my lips tight in thought "I've given a lot of people a lot of benefits and it hasn't worked out all that well for me".

He sighed "Because of Derek? Why are you so broken up over him you guys didn't even like each other" he laughed, but it wasn't a joke to me. "I was talking about Malia but yeah, never got along with Derek, he's probably prancing around as a lone wolf somewhere eating deer or something".

I hoped I was concentrating hard enough to keep my heart rate steady, I wasn't exactly lying, I had thought about Derek a lot, and that was one of the possibilities I considered.

The whole house was unlit when I pulled in the drive. There was a note stuck to the fridge 'will be home in the morning. Pizza on the table'. I sighed to myself "typical".

I took a slice of pizza from the semi-warm box and trotted up the stairs to my room, holding the snack between my teeth as I stripped down for a shower.

When I stepped out I felt refreshed, like I was prepared for the year ahead of me. I tucked a towel around my waist and stepped into my room humming to myself. I opened my dresser to take out some clean underwear and a t-shirt.

I spun around "Fuck!". He was amused by my reaction sitting in my desk chair spinning my lacrosse stick in his hand. "Why are- how did you- what are you-" I couldn't settle on the order of importance of my questions.

"You could have given me a heart attack!" He almost smiled "You know I can hear your heartbeat, it's fast, but far from a heart attack". I couldn't help but smile "What are you in my room at eleven o clock at night Derek?".

"You weren't here earlier", he dodged the point of the question "Yeah I was at the high school". His brows furrowed "at the high school the day before starting senior year, don't tell me they are still vandalizing the library shelves". I couldn't imagine Derek in my current position, starting senior year "It's not technically vandalism" I said quietly "and I saw your initials so I guess you don't think it's vandalism either".

Nothing about his expression changed except his eyebrows, being raised high "How'd you know they were initials, , I was in New York by the start of my senior year" I let a small smile creep across my face "Maybe someone put them there for you".

He got up and placed my lacrosse stick down. I watched as he rested his back against my desk "Where's Malia?" I shrugged "At home I presume? We broke up" he nodded "Where's Braeden?" "I don't know, and I don't have a particular interest in knowing".

His stare made me extremely aware that I was only wearing a towel but I couldn't think about that "You two break up?" He laughed lowly "Who said we were ever together?". I rolled my eyes "Seriously Derek, not that I don't appreciate the breaking and entering is there a reason you're here or are you just here to make me feel more anxious the night before senior year?".

"Do you remember when Scott started dating Allison?", blatantly ignoring my question. "Yeah" "Do you know why he was so desperately attracted to her?" I lifted my hand into the air "I don't know he's a hormonal teenage boy".

He cleared his throat "Towel Stiles". I immediately placed my hand back on the towel and moved it back up high on my waist.

"There's more to it than just teenage hormones" I raised my eyebrows "Like a wolf thing?" "A scent thing of sorts". He began to pace around my room "When the wolf is attracted to a scent it will do anything and everything to fulfill that want, it becomes a lustful obsession, it becomes a need, it doesn't matter who the scent is attached to, male or female, older or younger, werewolf or human."

I gulped "So is it like a mate thing?" He scoffed "Believe it or not, googling werewolves doesn't make you an expert Stiles". He shook his head "No, it's purely about lust, it's called a spark because the scent is a spark that ignites the wolf's lust desire, eventually the spark goes out and the scent of the person just goes back to normal, and after that it is possible to not be attracted to the person anymore".

I scrunched my face "But it wasn't like that for Scott, he loved Alison?" "It's different in teenage werewolves, in most cases those under eighteen experience it as an extreme crush, Scott was drawn to Alison, desperately wanted to be with her" "Did that happen to you?". I noticed his pause, I knew he was thinking of Paige.

He didn't answer me, but he took a few steps closer to me, "When I got back to my loft..." I swallowed hard with the knowledge that we had used his place for a couple of parties over the summer, unknown to him but that didn't seem to be where he was going.

"I caught a scent that sent off a spark in me, it was so overwhelming it actually caused me to fully shift, I thought it was just whatever was lingering from the time Brayden spent there but it couldn't have been, something about the scent was familiar".

He was now pacing around me, slowly in circles. "Then I came here earlier to talk to you when you weren't here and it all came to together". "D-Derek I don't know what you mean" he got close to my ear "I can smell it on you". I laughed "Anxiety, yeah, it's kind of a constant for me". His teeth grazed my earlobe "Arousal".

His hand crept my waist and he turned me to face him, he stared for a second before placing his lips on mine in the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. One part of me wanted to tell him to stop but a lower part of me wanted him to do more.

He pushed me back so I landed on my bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. My eyes lingered over the most perfectly sculpted abs I had seen on any guy, even better than the ones in porn. He attacked my neck with kisses, I let out a low moan "oh, Derek". "Yeah Stiles" he moved down my torso planting kisses before sliding the towel off my body and onto the ground.

Before I knew what was happening he flipped me around so I was lying on my stomach, making my erection sore as it rubbed against the cotton sheet.

He ran his fingers along my back "What do you want Stiles?", his voice was so seductive, "Come on Stiles, tell me, I need to hear it" I bit my lip "Eh sex?, I assumed that's where you were going with this?".

_**Derek** _

I rolled my eyes, touching every muscle on his back "You do know how to do this don't you?".

I bent over him so my mouth was next to his ear. "Yeah, sex, of course, done that loads!". I noticed the stutter in his heartbeat. I backed away from him, almost completely "Stiles... You have-, you are not a virgin are you?".

I listened closely to the beat of his heart "A virgin? What? No? Well...I mean what does one define as a virgin, cause I have done sexual acts, mostly by myself, but some with different persons, so I guess technically-". I sighed and launched myself out the window before he could get off the bed.

I sat for a second perched on the roof, tuning my hearing. "Derek?" Then there was silence before he started talking to himself, I should have known Stiles was the type of person who talks to himself "Weird dream, I think? Well I better take care of you.".

Knowing he was talking to his erection I hoped off the roof not wanting to stick around but just before I jumped I heard him say one last thing, moan one last thing "Derek".

I had left my t-shirt on the floor of his room and there was no way I was going back for it now. I took out my phone.

**_Pick me up, corner of Stiles' block. Now._ **

It buzzed immediately

_So I can drive the camaro?_

My eyes rolled, by default

**_If you scratch it I will scratch you. Over your jugular._ **

I waited on the side of the road shirtless thinking about the mistake I had just made, my mother had warned me never to act on a spark that it would only end badly, and in my experience she was right.

Taking what I wanted from Stiles was one thing, taking his virginity was another thing, and I couldn't do that.

My car pulled up and I hopped into the passenger side. "So, how did he take it, that your back?" I shrugged "Fine".

There was a pause of silence "Hey Derek?" I looked at him "Why aren't you wearing a shirt". "Isaac I swear to God if you say one thing-" "I was just asking".

I opened the door to my loft and sighed as Stiles' scent still lingered. Isaac noticed my nose twitching "What do you smell?" He raised his eyebrows "cause to me it just smells like stale beer and chips, and that's without supernatural sniffing, but it looks like you're enjoying the scent".

I rolled my eyes "Did you even tell anyone you were coming back here? Because you missed the start of senior year tradition" he shrugged, dropping his bag on the ground beside the couch.

"No I didn't tell anyone...yet, but FYI, the senior blackout party isn't until the weekend so I didn't miss it!" I looked around the place, not much had changed since I had left it in the care of Scott at the beginning of summer.

"I meant the name signing at the library, but what unfortunate venue is being abused by the senior year of Beacon Hills this year?" I didn't actually care, I was just making conversation.

I started to go through the kitchen, accounting for every secret hiding place, ensuring they were untouched "I don't know, the word online is that Scott hooked Danny up with a place". I raised my head up from behind the counter "It's here isn't it?" I groaned.

Isaac let his mouth hang open for a second "Probably, Scott doesn't know your back so I guess they thought..." I stared over at the corner "Where did they put my bed?".

Isaac picked up his bag and climbed the spiral staircase "Well, just an educated guess, but do you think it's possible that they put the bed in a, I don't know, bedroom!". "I thought it was fine where it was".

I marched up the stairs to see how much rearranging they had done while I was gone. My bed was in fact now in a room with walls, the headboard pressed against the wall of glass windows.

I sighed and just wanted to climb into bed and go to sleep, forgetting about tonight. Just before I grabbed the sheet I sniffed the air and gritted my teeth, sex. It was an overwhelming stench.

I huffed to myself and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and went downstairs, even though I could still smell the numerous people that had been in my bed, making a mental note to burn the sheets, every sheet I owned, or maybe I should just get a new bed entirely, a new house.


	2. Instinct

_The next morning_

_**Derek** _

"D-Derek?" I looked up at Isaac, he was kind of startled. I uncurled myself and turned myself back into a human, stretching. "You made yourself a little cave?".

I looked at the blanket curled around me on the floor and cushions I had dragged off the couch to make a small shelter. I shrugged "Instinct".

He turned away, sticking his head into the fridge to allow me to cover up. I pulled the fly of my jeans up before joining him at the table "Are you starting school today?"

He nodded, chewing cereal in his mouth "Well I have to meet with the guidance counselor to you know, actually register to high school" I looked up at him "You didn't register for senior year!" "Hey, you try explaining that I can't pay my registration fees because I'm technically an orphan, and the closest thing I have to a legal guardian is a guy only six years older than me who turned me into a freakin' werewolf!".

There was a genuine hint of anger in his voice, making me feel slightly guilty. "Come on I'll drop you off". I picked up my keys and headed for the door "Derek" I turned around, he threw a t-shirt at me. I gave him a small smirk "Instinct?" He mocked I nodded "Instinct".

_**Stiles** _

I woke up early and cracked my back. Just before I was finished getting dressed my dad knocked on the door "I'm going to work but I'll be home for dinner to hear all your first day of Senior year" I nodded "Okay, see you then" "Oh and Stiles" "Yeah dad?" He smiled "Please try not to get involved in anything too supernatural this year" I scoffed a little "Well, I never actually try!".

He stared blankly at me for second before blinking again, followed by a sigh "Just pick up your towel before you leave". I turned my head and seen the towel from my shower tossed on the floor.

I grabbed it and discovered it had been hiding a t-shirt. I picked it up and slowly held it out in front of me, with a smile creeping over my face "Who said dreams can't come through".

I stuffed Derek's t-shirt into my backpack before I went into the kitchen to grab a pack of cashew nuts and picked my keys out of the bowl in the hallway and got into my jeep.

I immediately looked for Scott in the hallways, I couldn't wait to tell him that- I wasn't sure what I was going to tell him exactly but I had to tell him something. He was at his locker when I placed my two hands on his shoulders, not even causing the smallest of flinches, damn werewolf scenes.

He smiled "Dude! Did you know he was back?" My heartbeat picked up a little, so everything that I thought happened last night really happened. I smiled back, but I was curious why Scott was so happy that Derek was back "Have you seen him yet?" Scott shook his head, pushing some books into his bag "No, he went straight into the guidance office, he must be planning on enrolling in some classes" I felt my features change in confusion "What?" We started to walk down the crowded hallway "Argent must have got him to complete Junior year wherever the two of them went" I fit the pieces together in my head "Isaac".

"Duh? Who else would I be talking about?" He shook his head at me "Anyway I got to get to AP Biology, but I'll see you at lunch?" He didn't wait for me to answer as he walked further down the hallway "yeah okay" I sighed.

"What's going on?" Lydia had snuck up behind me. "Isaac is back". She nodded slowly "okay? I mean that's good, isn't it? I thought you wanted the gang to stay together, what could be better than having Isaac back in it?".

"Yeah it's great" she turned on her heel so that she was facing me "Where is he living?" "Probably in Derek's loft" she raised her eyebrows "Why would he be staying there?" "Because Derek is back too".

Again she just nodded "Soooo then who should tell the whole Senior year that the start of the year blackout party isn't happening?" The bell rang and I turned away from her but slightly turned back "it is happening, I'll talk to Derek".

I could hear her laugh echo down the hallway as I made my way to history.

**_Derek_ **

I waited to hear the first-period bell ring before getting out of the Camaro. I inconspicuously walked up to the women in the office, flashing my smile "Hi, I have a problem and I was hoping you would be able to help me fix it".

She was clearly flattered by my charm "Why don't you tell me what the problem is and I'll see what I can do". I leaned closer over the desk "You see, my little cousin, he transferred to another school last year but now, he wants to come back and the problem is I am a total airhead and I completely forgot to send the cheque to pay his registration fee".

She looked deeply into my eyes "Well registration closed before the school year started and there is only one person who can make changes to it".

I lightly tapped my fist against the counter top "Damn it, it's just that before his father died I promised him that he would finish high school, so he wouldn't turn out like me". She looked me up and down "You don't seem like you turned out all that bad". I smiled again "so this one person who can make that change happen could you point me in her direction and tell me if she would be interested in going out for a cup of coffee with me".

The woman blushed "well that would be me" I looked as though I was taken back "Oh wow, pretty and you've got some power" I winked. She looked left to right before sitting down at the computer "What's your cousin's name?" "Isaac Lahey".

She quickly typed, I slipped her the cheque for registration and she looked at it before writing "We will date this a week ago, and-" she sealed it in an envelope and placed it in a pile of identical ones. "Now no one will even know it's late and Isaac should be able to enroll in whatever classes he wants".

I gave her one last smile "Wow, thank you so much, really, you just did me a massive favor, I'd love to take you out for that cup of coffee". She looked away from my stare "I get lunch at 2 if that works?" I tried to look as disappointed as possible "Shoot, I have to work, but how about I give you a call, and set something up?" "Okay, I'll just go get you my number".

When she left I shuffled the pile of envelopes so she wouldn't be able to find Isaac's if she tried to take it out after I never call her. She handed me the slip of paper and folded it into my pocket "Thank you".

I walked out of the office with a grin on my face, talking to myself "Still got it". Before turning to the door my nose twitched, I groaned, Stiles. I shook my head, trying to get him out of my thoughts but suddenly I had no control over my legs and they were leading my right to a classroom.

I peeked through the window and caught a small glance of him sitting there, pen between his teeth, papers scattered all over his desk. I tuned my hearing a little to single out his heartbeat, beating slightly faster than anyone else in the room.

Before I knew what was happening my claws had extended from my fingers and my jaw cracked as sharp canines grew. I huffed and ran out of the school and back into my car trying to get a hold of my breathing whispering to myself "Alpha, Beta, Omega, Alpha, Beta, Omega".

I slammed my fists against the stirring wheel in anger before speedily reversing out of the parking spot and driving as far away from Stiles as I could, only relaxing when I couldn't get the smallest whiff of him.

**_Isaac_ **

I shifted from side to side in the seat waiting for the guidance counselor. I knew I was way too early but I just wanted this over and done with.

Finally, her door opened "Come on in Isaac". I slung my empty bag over my shoulder and sat down. She closed the door behind her "So I see you haven't enrolled in any classes yet, is there a reason for that?" I sighed "Yeah, eh, I actually can't afford to pay registration fees" her brow crinkled and she started tapping the keyboard buttons, I panicked "Maybe I could work out something where I pay it off little by little or I could-"

She interrupted me and turned the computer screen around to show me "Isaac your fees were paid in full already, I thought this meeting was about picking classes".

I stared in disbelief at the screen, slowly settling back in the chair "Yeah, it is, that's why I'm here" I smiled. She pulled out a binder "okay, let's dive in then".

_**Stiles** _

Finally, it was lunch, I pushed my way through the crowds over to Scott and Lydia sitting on a bench by the basketball court.

I sat down and listened to their conversation, Lydia speaking with a little more dominance than my Alpha friend "Do you not remember when we hooked Danny up with Derek's place for the Devenford Halloween blackout? The flipping of tables, the choking of the DJ, the Japanese ninjas!".

I came to Scott's defense "Hey only two out of three of those things were directly caused by Derek!" She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but didn't get a word out "Hey guys, what's going on?".

We all looked up to see Liam and Mason standing eagerly at the edge of the table, almost on the table with enthusiasm, that was until Malia and Kira pulled them back so they could sit down. "There is absolutely nothing going on for you to get involved in," Scott said with an almost laugh before pecking Kira on the cheek.

Liam leaned forward so he could whisper "You are telling me you guys aren't discussing anything supernatural". Lydia pushed him out of her face "No, we are discussing Senior year, something you won't ever get to experience if you spend so much time caught up in the supernatural". Malia nodded "It's true I had to go to summer school just to get here" Liam crooked his head and looked back at Scott "So, no supernatural activity?" He shook his head "no new supernatural activity".

Liam took a moment to process that but was interrupted "Well I wouldn't say no new supernatural activity, I'm still a werewolf".

Liam and Mason got out of the way to reveal Isaac standing there, bag slung over his shoulder, arms extended in a 'yes I'm back' style. Scott got up and hugged him "I knew it!". Malia looked around the table waiting for someone to notice her confusion as both Lydia and Kira got up from their seats to hug him.

Her eyes landed on me "Who's that guy?" I laughed popping a cashew nut into my mouth "Isaac, he went to school with us up until last year, Derek gave him the bite back when he was a bit of a power-crazy alpha, he actually helped us find you as a Coyote but he probably doesn't recognize you". She just nodded and went back to staring at her Spanish book.

Issac settled in the seat across from me, the table had gotten crowded as Liam and Mason squeezed in on the end, eager to figure out who he was. Everyone was looking at him waiting for him to say something. "What?" I laughed "They are waiting on you" he shook his head "To do what? I've been gone almost a year, shouldn't you guys been filling me in? Last time I saw you you had been possessed by an evil Japanese spirit" he pointed at me and I crooked my head "I'm feeling much better now, besides you haven't missed much". He gave me a smug smile "Who are they? " He gestured to Malia, Liam and Mason.

This time Scott spoke up "I bit Liam..." Isaac looked at Liam who motioned his head from side to side "it was kind of an accident", Isaac's eyebrows furrowed "You accidentally bit him?" Scott nodded slightly amused slightly embarrassed, "Okay next" he pointed at Mason, who looked extremely nervous "me? I'm just human, no healing abilities, I'm very very mortal".

Isaac had Malia in his sights, his nose twitched "You're that coyote girl" she looked up with a highlighter between her teeth and nodded. "Peter's daughter" he sounded as if he was entertained by the idea.

I brought my backpack around to my front to take out my sandwich. My hand touched a piece of fabric and I pulled it a little before remembering exactly what it was. I quickly shoved it to the bottom of my bag and took my sandwich out.

Isaac was staring at me intently before asking "So, I assume you all know Derek is back as well." I let my mouth hang open, "What? Since when?" Scott asked but Isaac was still staring at me. he smiled "Just since last night".

I kept quiet, but I really wanted to ask a thousand questions, luckily there was now a second human in our group, "Why? I mean why come back now?" Mason asked from the end of the table. Isaac shrugged "I don't know, Derek got in touch with Argent and Argent told me if I wanted to come back Derek was offering transport from the airport and a room to stay in".

Eventually, Liam and Mason left as they realized there wasn't any breaking news in the supernatural world and we really were just mundanely catching up with a friend.

"You are living with Derek?" Kira asked chewing on pieces of fruit, he nodded "So you can convince him to let us use the loft for the Senior blackout party?". He laughed, which was a fair response, convincing Derek to do anything was a challenge, but to throw a party, seemed impossible "You are kidding right? He couldn't even sleep in his bed last night because of the smell of sex and random people" Scott became defensive "I washed the sheets, I swear!".

Isaac rolled his eyes "Well when I came down the stairs this morning he was a wolf, a proper wolf, curled up in a makeshift den". My jaw fell "So he can just turn himself into a wolf whenever he wants now? Like on command, and then turn back?" Isaac nodded, stealing a bite of Scott's sandwich "I guess so".

Malia got up from the table "I have to go, I have a Spanish test", Isaac smiled at her "See you around". Lydia nudged him with her elbow, causing me to laugh a little "Don't you dare even think about it! She's my best friend and she doesn't need any more distractions".

He leaned closer to her "So then what about you? Is Lydia Martin finally single?" "For your information, I am not". With that, she grabbed her things and left.

"You still have some stuff at my place, if you want to come by and get it, or you know, if you don't want to live with Derek my mom would love to take you in again, she, I mean, we liked having you around." Kira gave him a slight side-eye. "Thanks, how about I come by after school?" Scott nodded "that sounds good, we can get take away and watch a movie, it'll be like old times again". They both shared a small laugh before Kira got up from her seat "I have to go." Scott looked kind of confused before chasing after her.

I chewed on the cashew nuts and swallowed hard realizing the intensity of the stare I was under. "What?" I muffled through mu full mouth. "You and Derek?" "What about us?" I said slowly, he laughed "I picked Derek up on the corner of your block last night, shirtless, and you have his shirt in your bag". I started to pack up my things "So? What business is it of yours?".

He shrugged "None, I just like making people uncomfortable". I huffed and turned away from him "I'll be in Scott's till late, just don't do it in any of the communal living areas please".

I walked down the hallway thinking about what Isaac was implying. I was sharply taken out of my thoughts by Danny lightly nudging me "Why is there a rumor going around that the senior blackout party is cancelled?" I sighed "don't worry about it Danny boy" he stopped walking but I kept on track "I'm serious Stiles it better happen, my reputation is on the line! ".

After school, I avoided everyone and got into my Jeep. I pulled up outside the massive concrete building and sighed looking up at the very top "You can do this Stiles, he's just a guy, a guy with claws, and fangs, and unbelievable abs".

I pulled the door opened, Derek was just standing there leaning forward against the table. He looked up at me and then back down at his laptop. I marched over, shirt in hand and threw it onto the tabletop. "Thanks" he barely muttered. He didn't look up from his laptop, "did you want something?".

I huffed "Yeah I want to know what the fuck man!" He still didn't look up "You can't just break into my room, tell me about how much you want to have sex with me and then run off!" No reaction "Are you serious right now Derek!" I lunged across the table and slammed his laptop closed, before I could push it all the way closed his clawed hand wrapped around my wrist and he finally looked up with a growl, eyes glowing blue and fangs coming from his gums.

I froze for a minute, attempting to keep my heartbeat in check, I wasn't scared of Derek, even if my pulse didn't agree with me. After a lingering second he shook his head and let go of my wrist, claws and fangs retracting "you should go Stiles" "no, I'm not scared of you".

He put distance between us walking towards the kitchen "You should be, tell me what you want so you can leave". He grabbed a glass of water and leaned against the kitchen press, I inched a step in his direction, looking at how the t-shirt he was wearing hugged his incredible body, I raised an eyebrow "What I want? I want you".

He shook his head and aggressively placed the glass down "No you don't, you only think you do because of what happened last night" "what did exactly happen last night Derek because if I'm not mistaken you were ready to give me exactly what I wanted" the tip of my tongue came out slightly and grazed over my lips, he noticed, looking away "Your friend isn't having his party here".

I sighed, maybe because he changed the topic, maybe because I knew I had to do a lot of grovelling. "Oh come on Derek! Did you ever have fun in like your entire life! Partying with your friends, drinking, have crazy sex!" He rolled his eyes "Apparently you haven't even done that".

I groaned "Please! It's too late to cancel! People bought tickets! Everything is paid for and is coming here on Friday night!". Every time I took a step closer he took two back "Fine" I smiled "Fine we can have it here?" He grumbled "No". He strutted over to the couch picking up a book "You are literally the most confusing man ever!" He sighed "Fine you can have it in this building, but not in the one apartment I actually live in" I spaced out, I don't know why we had never thought of using another part of the building.

"If, you tell me why you are still a virgin?" He raised an eyebrow. I got kind of mad at the question "I don't know Derek would you like me to recap of my romantic history, Malia, Eichen House basement, didn't exactly have a condom handy at the time! Heather, abducted and sacrificed by YOUR girlfriend-" he flinched at that, looking away briefly "Catlin, well that one is on me, I was in the early stages of being possessed by a fucking evil Japanese spirit! That's all the opportunities I've had to lose my virginity, not counting you, last night".

He went over to a brick on the wall and pulled it out, tossing me a set of key, "Loft on the level below this one, yous can use it on Friday". He was heading towards the stairs, an attempt to get rid of me "Derek are we seriously not going to talk about this?". He turned around and shouted, "No Stiles we aren't!". He disappeared up the stairs and slammed the door aggressively to let me know he wasn't coming back.


	3. Something Special

_Friday night_

_**Stiles** _

I opened the gate to the lift and pottered over to the fridge that was overwhelmingly full with beer, I attempted not to knock any bottles over as I took out the six-pack that Lydia had gotten Parrish to get on my underage behalf.

After successfully maneuvering it out of the fridge I immediately dropped it, not even hearing the smash as I stared at Derek, shirtless doing pull-ups from one of the beams.

My mouth hung open and a little piece of drool fell out. He landed on his feet with a thud and walked over to me staring at the broken bottles before sighing, I shrugged "You scared me, I didn't think you'd want to stick around for the party". He didn't say anything just grabbed his t-shirt and jacket from a chair "I'm not I'm going out".

I nodded, my eyes still fixed on him as he headed for the door "Derek-" he turned around, and anxiety kicked in "Danny put your name on the guest list, so if you want to come to the party just tell the bouncer your name and he'll let you in-" I scratched my head "I mean if you want- you know you aren't THAT old, and Parrish will be there, he's kind of your age.". He shook me off as if I hadn't even said anything to him and left. I sighed, cleaned up the mess I had made and took more beers out of the fridge.

The loft was packed to capacity with people flooding onto the balcony and the staircase. Professional dancers were preforming on platforms, a spread of snacks and drinks and of course UV lights making certain materials glow, in particular, the body paint being used by the artists, the party guest their canvas.

I looked for a minute to take it all in, people bouncing to the beat, it felt different to the last time, maybe because there had been nothing supernatural going on in our lives for a while that this felt normal, I felt like everyone else, a normal teenager starting senior year.

I found the pack, all-dancing together, Scott smiled "Dude you need to get painted!" I shook my head looking at his abs covered in detailed paintwork, and then over to Issac who was shirtless as well "I'm okay, I think I'd rather keep my shirt on, you know to avoid crushing the little self-esteem I have!" Malia butted in, wearing a tiny top and skirt, with little stars painted on her exposed skin "You have nothing to hide, I've seen you naked you have nice abs too!" She laughed before bouncing away with Isaac.

Kira came over with three drinks and handed me one I nodded to say thanks. She was in a tight dress and had a floral design painted on her.

I danced with them for a little while before Lydia came over hand in hand with Parish, also shirtless with flames painted on his torso, an attempted to be humorous, and Danny following behind. I couldn't hear what Lydia and Parrish were saying so I just continued to nod, smile and bop my head.

_**Derek** _

I pulled into a back alley and got out of my car, I was only there a minute when the man I was waiting on showed up with a brown paper bag for me. I handed him the envelope of cash and took the bag from him.

He nodded, counting the cash before speaking "and that other thing you asked me to look into?" I nodded, he pulled a folder out of his jacket and handed it over. I got back into my car and drove back to the loft not getting out of the car.

I opened up the folder and began reading through the information I had paid for. On the last page was the phone number I wanted, I dialed it quickly.

*Beep, beep, beep*

**_Derek?_ **

_Yeah, it's me, what's going on, are you safe?_

**_Yeah, I am, for now, all the others are dead though, even the Alpha._ **

I sighed

_Did you put it in the vault_

**_Yes, it's the vault but it's not safe there. We need to do something, she's killed four packs_ ** _._

I didn't say anything

**_Derek, I think I should come back._ **

_Cora if you bring it here she'll follow you._

**_I know, but Scott's there, and his pack, and you, there is no one left here to protect it._ **

_You mean to protect you._

She laughed

**_You know I haven't needed protecting_ ** _**in a long time.** _

_Okay, stay where you are, I'll send a friend to come get you._

I couldn't see her but it sounded like she was smiling.

**_Okay, I'll see you soon_ **

_Stay safe Cora_

**_You too Derek_ ** **.**

I hung up and looked at the file once more before grabbing it and getting out of the car.

I could hear the music from a mile away, but it was incredibly loud in my loft. I opened the brown bag and poured myself a generous glass.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He stepped down from where was standing on the spiral staircase "Funny, I was just about to ask you what are the hundreds of teenagers doing here". I raised the glass to my mouth and answered him before taking a sip "Having a good time".

"What's in the file?" "Nothing that concerns you". I opened the fridge to place my bottle of whiskey on a shelf but was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of Stiles, in particular. his arousal. I slammed the door and stretched my hand out as my claws grew.

I retracted them as soon as I could but it was too late. "That's interesting, it's not even a full moon and yet something is making you lose control". I grabbed the file and opened one of my many hiding places, locking it away. "You have a spark don't you!" I rolled my eyes "yeah so? you've had like 50 of them". He smirked, "That is true, but you haven't had one in quite a while dear nephew".

He continued to annoy me for another hour before I had reached my breaking point. I poured a large glass of the werewolf specific whiskey and headed for the door. "I must say I thought my sister raised you better than to leave when you have company". I sighed and reached into my pocket, placing the slip of paper into his palm "She's pretty, and she's desperate, she's expecting me, I'm sure you'll come up with an excuse". He looked at the paper "Blonde?" I rolled my eyes "Brunette, just your type".

I thought the gesture would be enough but Peter was nothing if not relentless "You don't want to spend a Friday night bonding with some of the few family you have left? ". I pulled open the loft door "That's exactly what I'm going to do". I turned around "With my cousin". He rolled his entire head with his eyes. Before pulling the door all the way closed I stopped "And Peter, one more thing, don't be here when I get back".

I walked up to the bouncer and gave him my name and just as Stiles had said he let me straight through. I couldn't deny that I was impressed by the setup, senior year parties had certainly changed since my time. My nostrils were filled with Stiles scent immediately and my eyes were drawn to him, dancing awkwardly with his friends.

_**Stiles** _

After a while of dancing with the pack, I headed to the drinks table to get a refill. Danny followed me, we lingered together for a little while before he laughed "Dude isn't that your cousin? The guy who owns this place?". I looked at where he was pointing and saw Derek standing on the mezzanine looking down, a few girls attempting to get his attention.

I laughed "Well actually he's Malia's cousin, his name is Derek". "I'm so glad he's not your cousin because he has been checking you out for the past twenty minutes". I shook my head "No he hasn't!". Danny's eyes opened wide "Trust me, I wish he was checking me out, but his eyes have literally not left your body the whole time he's been here". I blushed a little "It doesn't matter anyway, things are complicated".

I sipped my drink "Hey I dated a werewolf, it wasn't as complicated as you think, and the sex is incredible". I almost spit out the beer in my mouth "What?". Danny smiled, teeth glowing under the light "C'mon, you guys really didn't think I knew, this is freakin' Beacon Hills". I laughed. "Well if you want to get his attention, make him jealous" I furrowed my brows " Jealous, how?".

Danny laughed again, shaking his head. He took me by hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He got super close to me and began to dance, his body rubbing against mine. For a second it felt weird but the alcohol was starting to affect me so I let loose. He grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and started to lift it up but before he could Derek had moved in between us.

Danny smiled at me before smoothly dancing his way into the proximity of another guy.

My heart rate increased as Derek stood close to me. I smiled and looked at his stern face. He gripped my hips and pushed me into a dark corner. I felt his fangs press against my pulse point for a second before he stepped back "What are you doing?" He growled. I laughed "Having a good time?" He raised his eyes "With him?" I laughed again "with Danny, yeah Danny's fun" he let out a low growl, and I couldn't help that it turned me on.

"If you wanted my attention you could have just asked me to dance". His hand rested against the wall next to my head. I let my fingers wander up his chest "Derek, would you like to dance with me", he breathed close to my ear "I'd love to", he took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor.

As the beams of light passed by his face, his eyes reflected bright blue. I was in awe "Your eyes". I was in more awe when he actually laughed " I know". "are you not afraid someone will see?" He looked around "I don't think any of these drunk idiots will notice" I inched a little closer "Hey I'm a drunk idiot, I noticed!".

He didn't say anything, he just gripped my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and smiled as we danced "Who are you and what have you done with Sourwolf Derek!" His smile was so perfect "Maybe I just decided to have some fun, as you said, I'm not that old, and I'm pretty drunk".

We danced for a couple of hours, and for once I was having fun, lost in my own world with Derek. We were interrupted by Malia, clearly drunk. She pulled me away from Derek's grip and threw her arms around my neck "I think this is great, you and him, really Stiles good for you!". I laughed and kissed her cheek "I won't tell Scott about this if you don't tell Lydia about this" "About what?" She twirled away and grabbed Isaac by the neck and kissed him. She looked back at me and laughed, raising a finger to her lip. I nodded and did the same action.

I turned back to face Derek, he bent down and got close to my ear "Do you want to come upstairs?". My heart flipped, I'm sure he heard it "Yes, definitely, I don't want to do anything else except go upstairs with you, just you!".

_**Derek** _

I pulled the door of my loft open and let him walk in front of me, closing the door behind us. He leaned against the edge of the counter, I walked past him and opened the fridge to take out my bottle of whiskey. I poured a glass and leaned against the opposite side of the kitchen island.

He had a goofy smile "I don't get any?" I laughed "This would mostly likely kill you, it's specifically made to intoxicate werewolves", his look was almost like he didn't believe me, that werewolf whiskey was just something I was making up as an excuse not to give him any "Where did you get it?" he laughed "I know a guy".

I finished the glass and placed it down before coming around to his side of the counter. I listened to the music coming from below us, but the sound of his heart beating was loader.

I lifted him up by his hips and sat him on the edge, he leaned closer to me, resting his forehead against mine, I sighed, apparently not being drunk enough to ignore my morals without any hesitation, whispering "Stiles...we shouldn't", his lips inched closer "I know, but I want to". Our lips met in a passionate kiss. He ran his hands around my neck and dug his nails into my shoulder blades, pulling his body closer to mine.

I gave into temptation and sucked on his neck, knowing I was going to leave a little bruise, a moan slipped past my lips "mmmm Derek, fuck". I moved my hands off his hips and planted them firmly on each side of him, digging my claws into the counter top. His fingers made their way to the hem of my t-shirt starting to lift the material.

I grabbed his hands and pushed them away "Stiles, seriously we can't", it came out a little harsher than I wanted it to, causing him to shout back at me "Why! Why not Derek, give me one good reason why we can't do this and I'll leave right now".

I stepped all the way back from him, pacing around the empty space "Because you're a virgin" he scoffed "So?" I looked at him "So your first time should be something special, with someone special, someone who will treat you better than I will!".

He hopped off the counter "You know I think that's bullshit, the whole 'something special' is just a lie that we get told so we make a big deal about having sex for the first time and we wait for 'something special'- well I don't want something special! I don't want to wait! I want you! And I'm sure your first time wasn't some magical coming of age event!" I laughed, leaning against a pillar "It was actually, magical" he scoffed, waving his hands around "So you're just naturally great at sex then!" I smirked, "I've never had a complaint".

He stepped closer to me, rapping a finger into one of my belt loops and reaching for the fly of my jeans, I stepped back, rolling onto the other side of the pillar, he grunted: "If you're not going to take my virginity I'm just going to go back downstairs and let the first guy who wants to, do me in the alley, and I'm sure your werewolf hearing will pick up on my moaning!". I growled and pinned him to the cold concrete.

His smirk was devious "You haven't given me a reason not to" he leaned in again, I had to fight every cell on my body not to turn him around and take exactly what I wanted from him. "You're 17, and your dad is the sheriff," I thought I had him until he huffed in my face "I'm also the last virgin in the whole of senior year! You can't play the age card, you are telling me you were over the age of 18 when you lost your virginity?" My mouth went dry "16" , I looked him in the eye again "But it was with someone my age!" He laughed "your first time might have been but how old were you when you got with Kate? You were still 16 right?" I snarled, he already knew "and how old was Kate?". I dropped my head "older". Almost six years older I thought to myself.

His fingers smoothly crawled from my shoulder down to my chest and he had no intentions of stopping, he was back to a whisper "And her father was a werewolf hunter, in my opinion, that's worse than being a sheriff, not to mention the fact a deputy is dating my friend" I huffed " Lydia's 18" his fingers fell to my crotch and he lightly placed the zip between his fingers before pulling. "You aren't going to stop are you?". He reached his hand into my jeans, feeling that I was hard "Derek, I'm having sex tonight, so it's either going to be with you or some random drunk idiot, your decision".

I had made my decision, I was going to throw caution and sense to the wind. I picked him up and carried him up the winding stairs.

_**Stiles** _

He threw me onto his bed, his new bed, I could tell because I had slept in the old one once or twice after a night of partying. He kissed my lips and let his hands roam over my body, my t-shirt was ripped in half by claws, I whimpered as he towered over me, I lifted his t-shirt off and once again found myself in awe at his tight muscles.

There was a moment of eye contact, I hoped he wasn't going to run away again, he didn't. He flipped me over and brought my jeans down, smirking as he noticed I didn't have any underwear on.

I turned my head to see what he was doing, he pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside locker. He pulled his jeans down to his ankles, I wet my lips with the tip of my tongue, staring at the massive bulge in his underwear.

"Do we- I mean, I know Scott- I'm not sure-" I just spit it out "Condom?" "Not unless you are scared of getting pregnant". I laughed, he rubbed my back "Are you sure about this?" he muttered. "I've never been more sure of anything" I could tell he was listening to my pulse, listening for the smallest of blips, anything that told time I was lying, he obviously didn't hear anything as the lube cap clicked and I felt him lean over me, resting his head on my shoulder "Okay then".

He planted a kiss in the center of my back as his wet finger rubbed my hole. I let out a soft groan, I buried my face in the duvet as it pushed all the way in, and then back out again. I could tell he was holding back, I inched back onto his hand, causing him to growl and push me down into the duvet "if we are going to do this you take what I give you or I will tear you to shreds". I gulped loudly.

He sighed before massaging a second finger into my hole and spreading them. I cried out "Ah, fuck, ahhhh Derek, that feels so good". He grunted and sped up stretching the rim as much as he could. I panted "Need...you...please...Derek". His fingers were gone and I whimpered at the loss, only to moan louder than I ever had before as his tip was lined up.

I sucked in a sharp breath and held it as he slowly inched into me. I filled my mouth with the material of the duvet trying to muffle my scream. The pain quickly turned to pleasure as I felt my insides clench around his hot hard erection. I propped myself up, arms shaking "ohhhhh god, Derek, fuck". He growled, grabbing my hips before pulling back and slamming all the way back in. After what felt like only a second of pleasure I could feel a hot knot grow in my lower stomach. I couldn't believe he had pushed me over the edge so fast.

He sped up, getting rougher and tightening his grip on me, pressing so hard I knew bruises would form. Eventually, it was too much for me and my untouched erection exploded under me. I panted trying to catch my breath, but Derek was relentlessly slamming into me, he probably hadn't even noticed that I finished. My body went limp and soon Derek let out a howl, releasing inside me. He quickly pulled out and stumbled backwards off the bed and landing against the wall, sliding down it and bringing his hand to head.

I crawled off the bed and went over to him stroking his arm, he looked at, his soft face now shifted to accommodate his wolf features, eyes glowing blue, fangs dripping with saliva, and claws running through his hair, his whole body was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

After a minute he got up and put on a new t-shirt and a pair of sweats. I lay back on the bed in a blissful state "I can't wait to do that again! Sorry I couldn't hold out for longer, but no one ever has a perfect first time right-". He sighed "we are never doing that again, we shouldn't have even done it this time".

He sat down on the other side of the bed, ensuring there was some space between us. I retreated into myself a little "was it-" I swallowed "was it not good for you?" He smirked "Stiles, being with a spark is some of the most mind-blowing sex that you can ever have, and this definitely lived up to that myth" I ticked over his words, it was just my scent he was interested in. I rolled over to close the gap "so why can't we do it again".

He sighed and grabbed me, pulling me off the bed and over to a mirror where he looked over the bruises on my sides and hips, as well as some very small shallow scratches. "because you are human, I've already hurt you and that's while I'm in control if I lose control I could seriously kill you". I tried to swallow hard again but my mouth was dry.

He left me standing there looking at myself in the mirror "and the scent will change soon and we can just go back to being in constant disagreement with each other". He closed the door after he left, leaving me, naked in his bedroom, alone with my thoughts.


	4. Old Friend, New Problems

**_Stiles_ **

After Derek abandoned me I fell asleep, as I had just learned sex is tiring, or maybe it's just sex with werewolves, or just sex with Derek, regardless I couldn't fight off the urge to close my eyes any longer.

A small part of me was hoping that I'd wake up and Derek would be there, just so I could feel what it's like to wake up next to him, and maybe have sex again. But he wasn't there, "of course he's not there, he doesn't like you" I thought to myself, I wasn't even sure if I liked him that kind of way, of course he was obviously smocking hot, but the feelings attached to the crush I once had on his abs had grown deeper over the year.

No matter how much we argued and shouted at each other while pondering and plotting when it came down to the line Derek would always protect me, even when I was trying to protect him.

I rolled out of bed and stood in front of the tall mirror, letting my hand run along my chest to my flat stomach. I sighed "Of course he doesn't like you, you look like this and he looks like...that".

I had a very clear imagine of his perfect body in my head, when I had first created the mental imagine, for personal use, it was 80% imagination, which I had no shortage of, and it helped that Derek often opted to forgo a shirt. But now nothing had been left to the imagination.

I began snooping, it was just in my nature, but there wasn't much to snoop through. On the top of his dresser was a small collection of vanity care, but still probably more than what I owned. It was nice knowing Derek did care about how he looks. A bottle of his aftershave, a smell that had come to turn me on, a razor and set of brushes.

I wasn't looking for anything in particular as I snooped, but it bothered me that he owned so little personal possessions, not one thing in the whole room was personal. But I suppose when your whole house is burned to the ground there isn't much left to possess.

Everyone has at least one dirty little secret tucked away in their drawers though, I know I have so many, I just wanted to know if Derek even had one. The closest I came was his box of condoms in the bedside locker. It was a box of 24, I was so tempted to see how many was left but I restrained myself, knowing the answer would only torture me, thinking about all the women, and now possibly men, that had been in Derek's bed.

I checked my phone, it was almost three in the morning, I had a text from Scott telling me he was staying at Kira's and that Isaac said I could stay the night with him. I got redressed, giving up on finding anything that made Derek feel human.

On my way out I notice the smallest of details, a gap between the brick on the wall. I went to investigate and when the brick fell out of it's place and into my hand I stared into the compartment.

The three surrounding bricks popped out easily, revealing a box with a Triscalien on top of it. Guilt was building in my gut but curiosity got the best of me, as per usual, and I listened the lid, and it was just what I had been looking for, probably the only personal possessions Derek owned.

There was a very thin pile of photos, one of the Hale family, flash obviously not on. He looked about fourteen, and he looked happy sitting between his two sisters. His family was bigger than I ever thought, I scanned it over, I couldn't help but wonder how many of them were werewolves, how many of them knew, how many of them died in the fire, if any of them were still out there.

Amoungst the pile was a photo of him and Laura, at her graduation, Cora had once told me in passing that her sister took care of Derek after the fire while attending nursing school in New York. The rest of the photos looked to have been ripped from a photo album that had obviously been exposed to some fire damage.

Next to the photos there was a silver heart shaped locket, with Paige's name inscribed on the back of it, it opened, and there was a small photo of the two of them in it, Derek's eyes closed as he planted a her cheek. It looked brand new, preserved in perfect condition. This was starting to get depressing.

The last thing in the box was a small bag with a celtic symbol on it. I opened in and peeked inside. In that moment guilt was starting to completely take hold of me as I looked at the claws of Talia Hale in this little bag, stuffed away. I thought about how they used to be a beautiful box, made for the purpose of holding them, and they used to sit proudly on a shelf in Derek's living are.

But Derek had given up that respectful preservation of his mother's memory to contain the nogitsune. I had completely lost my appetite for snooping, which had literally never happened before, but knowing Derek had to hide away the only piece of his mother he had left was enough knowledge about him for one night, it was time for me to go.

**_Isaac_ **

Malia had spent a chunk of the night dancing with me. She was pretty drunk but I could tell she was really having fun, and so was I for once.

People started to slowly filter out as it got closer to three in the morning. Derek and Stiles had completely disappeared, and soon after that Scott and Kira left, Scott couldn't find Stiles and asked if he could stay with me tonight, I agreed knowing he would probably be in Derek's room.

Malia's arms wrapped around my neck, it startled me because she hadn't actually touched me that much, expect for when she kissed me earlier in the night, but mostly she was just dancing in my proximity.

Her lips brushed by my ear "Wanna take me upstairs?". I blushed a little and laughed "I think it's time for you to go home".

She pouted "C'mon, Stiles won't mind! He's totally over me! He's upstairs screwing with Derek!". I crooked my head "Why would Stiles mind?" She stepped back "we kind of dated for a while" I nodded. I looked around for Lydia who was walking around, hand in hand with Parrish, I went over and smiled about to ask if they could take Malia home.

Lydia didn't even let me get a word out "Where's Malia, our Uber is outside!". I pointed and let them take her before heading upstairs.

Derek was sitting on the couch flicking through a book. My presence raised his eyebrows. "You didn't need to pay my registration fees, I could have just waited till next year".

He didn't look up from his book, he didn't even say anything. "Seriously, I'll get a job, I'll pay you back and I'll start paying rent and for-" "Issac" he didn't shout but it was just as commanding as if he had. His face was soft "don't worry about it, you are my responsibility, I did this to you, just focus on graduating high school".

I nodded, and was heading to bed when he made a small hesitatent sound I looked at him "Everything okay?" He closed the book "Yeah, can I ask a favor of you? " I nodded "Don't tell Scott". He didn't say anything more he just went back to his book.

I climbed the stairs and was met by Stiles awkwardly walking down the hall, a little stiff. I laughed.

"Where's Malia? I definitely thought you'd be bringing her back here". I leaned against the door frame "I put her in an Uber with Lydia and Parrish". There was a silence "I don't know what you've heard about the two of us, but if you like her, don't let our history stop you".

I looked down at my feet "Thanks but that's not it". There was another silence. He cleared his throat "have you been with anyone since..." I shook my head "no".

He looked a little shocked, I went to turn into my room when he stopped me "Hey Isaac?" "Yeah Stiles". He smelled like anxiety, with a hint of sex. "Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?". I nodded "Scott did" It didn't answer his question "Yeah, I think I will, but you're not asking about me, your asking about him, and that Stiles is one deep dark hole I wouldn't want to venture into". I nodded "Yeah, Yeah, it's just a spark thing for him anyway". I raised my eyebrows "And what's it for you". He patted me on the shoulder as he passed me by "really entertaining".

_**Derek** _

I could hear Isaac and Stiles talking upstairs about emotions so I left. I walked down a level to assess the damage that had been done by the drunk seniors.

The DJ was packing up, dancers getting ready to leave and only six people passed out black out drunk, less than I had expected. I started to sweep the floor when I caught Stiles' overpowering scent. He was standing in the door way looking at me. I continued to sweep until a woman's high heel stopped the brush on its route.

I glanced up to see one of the hired pole dancers standing there looking back at me. I raised my eyebrows, she scoffed "I can't believe you don't remember me!". I looked closer at her "Carly? Carly Pearce?" She smiled "In the flesh". I was astonished.

Stiles appeared by my side, well more slightly behind me, following his instinct to investigate new people. "I haven't seen you since..." She finished my sentence "Since Paige's funeral, we moved right after, my parents thought it would be good for me to get a fresh start". I nodded, she was Paige's only real friend, they didn't hang out at school Carly was popular like me, but Paige and her lived next to each other.

I lingered for a minute "last I heard you had moved to New York with Laura", it was just a nicer way of saying she heard my whole family has burned to death in their own home.

"Home is home, how about you, you are a dancer now?" She smiled "Stripper, but yeah I do private gigs like this sometimes, was this your party or do you just like cleaning up?" I laughed, Stiles was startled by it "it's my place, but not actually my party, I guess somethings never change" I was referring to the numerous parties Laura had thrown in her high school days that would ultimately be taken over my friend.

She looked at me for a second, her nose twitched and she gulped "But some things do..." Her eyes glowed golden. I opened my mouth a little to let whatever air in my body out. I moved in front of Stiles without any hesitation and glowed my eyes. She was taken aback by their color.

"I thought you were the Alpha?" I shook my head "not anymore". Stiles finally said something, but I wish he hadn't have "he can turn himself into a wolf tho, it's pretty cool". Again she looked taken a back "You've evolved" I nodded "That's better than an Alpha then!". "I don't have a pack, if that's what you're looking for". She shook her head "no I already have one, but how about we meet up for a coffee, we have some catching up to do".

She gave me her number and slowly walked towards the door. I turned to Stiles who was just standing there, "Who even is she!" "I went to high school with her". He looked absolutely shocked that I actually knew people. "Was she a werewolf then, is she like you, was she bitten, when, who bit her, who's in her pack, and where did they come from why didn't you ask her these questions!". "I will, at coffee".

Stiles shrugged me off and followed Carly out the door.

_**Stiles** _

I cought up with the girl Derek had been talking to, the dancer. "You okay, you smell..." "Anxious I know, if you knew me you'd know it's nothing to worry about". She leaned back against her car "I was going to say you smell like Derek". I shuttered " Oh". She just laughed "so what do you want?".

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly "I know you're a werewolf and everything but pole dancing, I heard it's good for building up abs". She gestured to her toned body, on display. "I was just wondering if you ever do lessons? Its something I always wanted to try and if it gets me in shape it's a win win".

She looked me up and down and then smiled "If Derek has a stripper fantasy or something you can just tell me that's why you want to learn". I huffed "no, nothing like that, I mean I wouldn't know if he had, we aren't together, I just want to not be so skinny and defenseless in a pack of supernatural creatures". She opened the door of her car "Okay, sure, meet me at the Full Moon strip club tomorrow, 1 pm". I jumped a little with joy "thank you!".

I went back to the loft and and lay down on the couch to get in a few more hours of sleep before going home to my dad. When I woke up there was a blanket draped over me keeping me warm. I quietly folded it up and took my shoes in my hand and keys from the table.

It was ten when I got home, my father was sitting at the table struggling to fill in the newspaper crossword. "Hey Dad", he didn't look up "Hi son, did you have a good time last night?" I smirked behind the shield of the open fridge door "yeah, the best time".

I heard the distinct sound of the paper being folded in half and thrown on the table. "Well I hope that's the last party for a while, until college, you know when you do great in senior year and get into college, with a generous amount of financial aid hopefully". I sighed "yeah dad, I'll be in bed by 9 pm every night from now on".

I rooted through the fridge "there's a burger and fries from the diner on the counter". I looked over at them and turned my nose up "you shouldn't be eating there so much it's not good for you!". I took out some bread and cheese to make myself a toastie. "It's on my way home" I shook my head "No it's not!".

He looked at me "maybe not, but the service is great, and good service is hard to come by these days". I scoffed "Oh you mean you like the waitress that flirts with you all the time? What's her name, Nancy? Nicole? " He grunted "Nina". "Well Nina is bad for your health!"

"Don't change the subject Stiles! I've marked all the top colleges in criminology open weekends on the calendar, starting next month with an 18 hour drive to Washington State University, we've also got Portland, Denver, Arizona and UC Irvine". I bit into my toastie "They are all really far way dad, except Irvine, do you really want to get rid of me that badly?" He laughed "No son I want you to get out of this town that badly!".

I sat down at my desk and opened up the bookmarked college pages on criminology, I sighed and closed them all down, inputting into google search Stanford University Journalism. Stanford was a dream of mine, and it was always going be to be just that, a dream because they only accept the top 4% of applicants, and I still hadn't decided if I would break my father's heart by telling him I didn't want to study criminology anymore, or weather to just do it to make him happy.

I completely closed over my laptop to go shower to get ready to meet Carly at the strip club she worked at. I grabbed my keys and shouted "Hey Dad!" I didn't get a reply "I'm going out to meet a friend I won't be too long!".

I walked out of the house and noted the absence of the squad car. He must have said goodbye when I was in the shower I thought.

\----

The strip club was not as sketchy and seedy as I had expected, it was actually quite a nice establishment. I was still relieved it was far enough outside of town that no one would recognize my Jeep.

The front door jutted out form the building and was cream, the wall had that wavy pattern I liked to run my hand on every time I seen it. There were slick black cylinder lights and a canopy over the entrance, with the worlds 'The Full Moon Club' lit up, almost elegantly with a moon outline behind it.

I pushed open the door nervously and was greeted by a tall beautiful women "Good afternoon, how can I help you today?". Her stare was adding to my anxiety "Eh, I'm looking for Carly" she looked at me, her nose scrunched a little, like Scott's did when he smelled something weird.

"If you just wait here I will bring her out to you". I awkwardly stood fumbling with my hands, not sure what to do. To my relief she didn't leave me waiting long as Carly and the other girl came through the two big blacked out doors.

Carly's smile was warm and comforting "Come on through Stiles". My mind hesitated but my legs started to walk.

It was a lot brighter than I imagined a strip clubs to be, there were a few different runways jutting out into the floor, and women practicing.

I had to keep every instinct I had in check so not to look in the wrong places, although I wasn't looking at them, they were all looking at me, the dancers on the stage, the girls behind the bar, even the ones that had been playing music behind a dj stand had stopped.

I picked up the pace of my steps to get close to Carly "Why is everyone looking at me?" She laughed "They can smell your anxiety, it's really overpowering". I gulped "They're all...all them are..." She stopped in her tracks, causing me to bump into her "Yes Stiles, they are all werewolves, like me".

I was looking around, processing the fact that I had just willingly walked into a building full of werewolves. A woman's voice echoed "Stop staring at the poor boy, it's probably his first time seeing so many girls in so little clothing". They all laughed at my expense.

The older woman, in a long robe came over to me and Carly, she flashed her red eyes "So you are the human member of the McCall pack?", I nodded, starting to think this was all a trap "You're in good hands, Carly is a great teacher". With that she was gone.

Carly led me into one of the private rooms, two poles running from the floor to ceiling. I was in total shock "She's your Alpha?" Carly nodded "Yeah, she runs this place as well, all the girls have our own apartments up stairs". Carly began to stretch and motioned that I should copy her.

I leaned from one side to another "So...a pack of strippers?" She laughed "Yeah, I guess so, it might seem odd to you but it's the closest I've ever been to another group of people".

After stretching she began to go through some techniques for toning. We were only twenty minutes in and I had a new found respect for strippers.

After an hour or so, I was starting to get the hang of it, her Alpha was right, she was a great teacher. She sat and watched as I wrapped my legs around the pole tightly and hung upside down before pulling myself up, it really burned, but I felt sexy. "Do that ten more times and we will call it a day!".

I was sweating through my t-shirt and decided to take it off, Carly was making me feel so incredibly comfortable. She giggled as I flung my t-shirt in her direction and I returned to my position on the pole.

"So you and Derek, you said you guys weren't together? Like you guys aren't dating?". It threw me, literally, it threw me off the pole. I quickly clambered back onto the metal rod. "No, we aren't dating, Derek doesn't really date, anyone, I literally don't think he's been in love since he was 16".

She hmmed "So he was like really in love with Paige then". I continued doing my exercises "Yeah, did you not think he was at the time?". "They were only together like, three months?, I don't think he ever said it to her, I know she was in love with him, but she was waiting for him to say it first".

The familiar feeling of guilt returned to my stomach, Derek would not want anyone of us knowing any of this.

I was half way through when the girl from the front door came through the curtain "Carly" she sharply nodded her head in the direction of the door.

"Just keep going Stiles, and try not to fall!".

_**Derek** _

I parked around the corner from Carly's Strip club before walking up the alley and knocking on the industrial back door three times like she had told me to.

A large man opened the door and stared at me, "Purple petal", I felt like an idiot saying it to him but Carly had obviously been telling the truth about the password protected back entrance because he moved out of my way to let me in.

They weren't open for business yet by the looks of things. I knew not to completely look away from the girls, but not to stare. I took in a whiff of the room, werewolf, everywhere.

One girl approached me, hair in a high pony tail that swung from side to side at her hips, tight black corset on and knee high boots. "Who are you looking for sweetie?" I smiled "Carly, Carly, Pearce" she nodded "That's Carly's room, if she's not in there, she will be soon enough, if you need anything you just shout for me".

I smirked "You didn't tell me your name, what am I meant to shout?", I raised my eyebrows, she smiled and stuck out her hand "Beth".

I walked towards the room, my scenes going out of control with the amount of werewolves in here, and then what smelt like a spark, I couldn't single it out, so I couldn't be completely sure.

But my suspicions were confirmed when I walked through the curtain and feasted my eyes upon my spark, Stiles, topless, legs gripping a pole as he pulled himself up, grabbing the pole in his two hands and twirling as his feet wrapped around the pole and slid slowly down.

My mouth hung open ever so slightly as my jeans grew slightly tighter. My whole throat had dried up, rendering me speechless, but I didn't need to say anything because he obviously noticed my presence and tumbled off the platform.

It all happened in a second, and before I could move he was back up. He looked embarrassed, scrambling to get his t-shirt back on, as if I hadn't seen him naked last night.

My ability to speak came back "Sorry, I was just looking for Carly, to go get coffee". He didn't say anything, he was frantically covering up and trying to flee the room.

I grabbed his arm as he brushed by me, I immediately felt pain leave his body and run up my veins "Stiles, are you okay, did you hurt yourself?" He looked back at me with those massive eyes "I'm fine it doesn't hurt". I gripped his arm but there was no more pain to take.

He glanced at the stiff outline in my jeans before harshly taking his arm from my grip and storming off, "Have fun with Carly".

Shortly after Carly appeared, coat on and bag slug over her shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting but I'm ready now!". I smiled "no worries, let's go".

I was going to ask her what Stiles was doing there, but the words got caught in my throat, and there were more pressing things to address.

We sat in the corner of a quite coffee shop, I tried to make small talk, but I was terrible at it, really terrible. "Did you seriously just ask me what the weather was like in Florida?" I looked away in embarrassment "Derek just talk to me!", I always favored the more direct approach.

"Who bit you?" I sighed.


	5. Wolf Babies

**_Derek_ **

"Who bit you?" I sighed.

She sat back in her chair "I had just started college and I was at a bonfire, it just so happened to be the night of a full moon. I didn't know a lot of the people there, they were all from my boyfriend's school". I nodded, keeping eye contact with her, and listening to her steady heartbeat.

"We had a fight, I was pretty drunk and I walked off into the forest, out of nowhere this thing attacked me, red glowing eyes, claws scratching me, fangs biting into me, totally out of control, then a woman ran over, and I remember them talking, the guy, with the red eyes, he was totally freaked out that he had attacked me, he didn't mean to, and he wanted to take me with them, but the woman she said that "they" were coming, and if they found me they'd kill me, so he said he'd come back for me. Next thing I remember is my boyfriend carrying me into the room of the ER".

My eyes twitched "Did he come back for you, the Alpha". She shook her head "No, I was terrified the whole time I was in the hospital, the doctors told me I had fallen and a coyote had dragged me away, that's why I was covered in bite marks and scratches, but I knew it wasn't an animal, still, as I lay there and he attacked me, I thought of Paige, wondered if she felt this terrified in her last moments".

I bowed my head "She wasn't scared". Carly nodded, confirming her suspicions that Paige had not died at the mercy of an animal.

"They sent me home from the hospital, and the next day I woke up and I had pretty much completely healed. That's when I knew something was up". She took a break to sip her coffee "Long story short a girl in my management lecture sniffed me out and brought me to Veronica, my Alpha, I've been with her ever since".

I swallowed hard, and obviously my heartbeat blipped because she leaned forward "Yes Derek all the dancers at the strip club are like us, Veronica own a chain of strip clubs all over the place".

There was a small silence, I wet my lips with the tip of my tongue "What was Stiles doing there?". Her laugh hadn't changed since High School "He heard pole dancing was a good workout" I raised my eyebrows "he was working out?" She nodded "And boy was he motivated!".

As we got up to leave the table she leaned in for a hug. I leaned over and knocked her new cup of coffee to go all over her. She growled lowly in discomfort of the hot coffee.

"Carly I am so sorry!" She clenched her fists "it's fine, it's fine, not the worst end to a date I've had" I laughed, with a hint of nervousness "And by date, I do mean catching up with an old high school friend".

"I only live three blocks from here, please let me get your clothes washed" she smirked "Trying to get me back to your place?" Again nervousness took a hold of me "No, no, I just don't want you showing up to work in ruined clothes". She didn't protest any further and got into the car with me.

\-----

I left out one of my tops and a pair of Cora's jeans for Carly while her clothes ran through the wash. She was talking a shower to get rid of the coffee smell in her hair.

I plonked down onto a stool and took up my book, almost halfway through it, even though I had read it twenty times over.

The front door slid open and Stiles wondered in. Him just being in the same room as me was pushing me over an edge as lustful thoughts filled my mind.

He sighed "Can we talk..." I looked up from the pages for a second and then back down, trying to find anything to anchor me. "Not about last night, about what happened earlier".

I drew in a sharp breath "There's nothing to talk about Stiles, you were working out, I don't know why you would want to spend so much effort on something like pole dancing but your personal business is none of my concern". I returned to the pages of my book.

"I need to put in the effort, if you haven't noticed I'm not winning any hot bod competition, the total opposite actually I am-" he was interrupted "Hey Derek where do you keep the- oh hi Stiles" Carly smiled, standing on a step of the stairs, in my t-shirt, only my t-shirt, the hem resting over her knee.

"Carly just give me a minute with Stiles". She nodded and disappeared back up the stairs.

Stiles looked hurt, really hurt, as if he had been betrayed, I could literally feel his hurt, something I'd only ever experienced once before in my whole life.

He looked at me, with those big whiskey eyes, mouth hanging open ever so slightly until the tip of his tongue slid over his lips.

It looked like he was going to turn around and leave but he jutted himself back.

"I get that you 'warned' me or whatever about taking my virginity but are you serious Derek, your dead girlfriend's best friend? Are you some sort of sex addict or something?-" I tried to interrupt him but it was clear he was on a rant "I know I'm not much to look at, that you only wanted me for my smell, only wanted me for you own needs, and I was fine with that, but if you want to run off with her and have little wolf babies it would have been nice to wait at least 24 hours since you had sex with me!"

I raised my eyebrows "Are you done?" He nodded "Yeah Derek I am done". He threw his hands in the air and walked through the open door.

Carly came down the stairs, dressed in her own clothes, she laughed "Wolf Babies? What was that about I thought you two weren't together".

I sighed "We aren't, it's my own fault, I knew he had feelings for me and I exploited that to satisfy a spark". She hmmed "So you are absolutely not in the slightest bit attracted to him anymore?" "No I still madly want him, I had to fight every urge I had not to just grab him and pin him to the table and..." I realized I had said too much.

"So you had sex with him...but he's still a spark?" I nodded, to avoid more word vomit coming out. "I've never heard of that before, in my experience, the spark either goes out after having sex or after resisting having sex with them".

I didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes "But that's none of my business. It was nice seeing you Derek, don't be a stranger!".

_**Stiles** _

I got into the Jeep in the parking lot of Derek's building, immediately smashing my hands against the wheel and letting a small shout of frustration escape me.

The first night Derek had broken into my room he had told me he could smell my arousal, he had to have smelled it plenty of times before, he had known I liked him, and then he goes and gives me the best night of my life in seventeen years only to-

I was pulled from my thoughts when there was a light knock on the window. It was Carly.

I rolled down the window slowly, not putting any effort into the action. She didn't say anything, just looked at me.

I sighed "I know I'm not allowed be mad at you, I told you me and Derek aren't dating but we literally hooked up like twelve hours ago and he's already moved on. And why wouldn't he want to move on when he can have someone like you" I gestured to her body and sighed again "over someone like me".

She smiled "Stiles, we didn't do anything, Derek spilled coffee on me and offered to wash my clothes for me." I felt so dumb, I knew how important Paige was, still is, to Derek, he would never do anything with her best friend.

She turned away but quickly came around to face me "And Stiles, he doesn't want 'someone like you' he wants you, maybe not in the way you want him, but he wants you, and for Derek, that is as close to any type of emotional feelings as he'll ever get".

I drove back home, not wanting to face Derek smelling of guilt. I collapsed on my bed and buried my face into the pillow with a groan.

"What's wrong with you?".

I jumped what felt like six foot from my bed. Issac was sitting in my chair swaying from side to side. I glanced over to my open bedroom window.

"What the hell! What is with you werewolves and not using freaking doors!". He smiled smugly, "They're not as fun to jump through".

I rolled my eyes and flipped back onto the bed "Why are you here Isaac?". His body language shifted "I came to see if you were okay". I replied to him with a grunt "I'm fine".

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but I don't know how else to ask you this, what's your problem?". I lifted my head to look at him.

"I mean why did you attach so much emotion to your hook up with Derek if a guy like Derek wants to use you for crazy werewolf sex...why don't you just let him?".

I huffed "Because it's more complicated than that!". He laughed "Why? Because you had a crush on him". I lifted my whole body this time, but he just laughed "Literally everyone could smell your arousal toward him". "It's official, I hate werewolves!".

"Stiles I don't think you understand what I'm saying, we all know Derek is broken, probably never going to love again, even you know that but I also know the dude isn't a monk, so if he's going to have sex, why shouldn't you get your fix?". He raised an eyebrow.

I didn't say anything, just pondered the suggestion. Issac got up and headed for the window "I'm just saying, if a guy like Derek wanted to have sex with me, I'd bottle up all those emotions deep inside and enjoy it while it last". He crouched down to climb out onto the roof when I stopped him "What about a girl like Malia wanting to have sex with you?".

He stopped, he was completely still for a minute. "Some of the Hales might be okay with having sex without any emotional investment, but I want more than that".

It felt kind of like a contradiction but he was right, if I could bottle up my feelings for him I could have the time of my life with him. I was still exhausted so I decided I'd deal with it tomorrow.


	6. Beneficial

**_Stiles_ **

I woke up the next morning and stretched as I got up. My dad knocked on the door frame even though my door was wide open.

"I'm heading to work I'll be home for dinner, got any plans for the day?" He raised his eyebrow. I gestured to the pile of books "Just going to hit the books, I won't be falling behind this semester". I smiled as his face lit up "I'm proud of you son", I nodded and looked away, not being able to accept a compliment.

I wasn't lying to him I did hit the books, for an hour or two but the urge to talk to Derek was overwhelming by lunch time so I hoped into my Jeep and drove over to his place.

I had thought all night about what Isaac had said and he was right. I stopped to look on the mirror before getting out of the Jeep. I adjusted my hair slightly and took a slow breath "Carpe Diem" I muttered to myself.

I confidently walked up the stairs and pulled open the door of the loft, pottering down the steps. The confidence was short lived when I recognized Brayden's Italian boots resting on the low table. She had her arm casually slung over the back of the sofa and a shot gun sitting against the armrest.

She looked at me "Stiles", I cleared my throat "Brayden, nice to see you're alive". She faked a quick smile "If you're here to see Derek we are kind of in the middle of something".

Derek emerged from the direction of the kitchen "I believe our business is concluded". His stare was burning through me, even though it was aimed at Brayden, I felt literal goosebumps on my arms.

She sighed, grabbed the shot gun, and slung a gym bag onto her back before leaving, I heard her say "I'll call you tonight", even though it was muttered.

_**Derek** _

After working out in my room I came down the stairs to investigate the voices I could hear.

I found Brayden sitting across the kitchen island from Issac having a cup of tea. I raised my eyebrows "What's going on here?".

Brayden spun around on here stool to face me "I'm just catching up with Isaac here while waiting for you". She smiled smugly, I released the built up growl.

Issac picked up his backpack quickly "I'm going to meet Scott at the library for study group, I'll be back later". He scarpered out of the loft in a rush leaving me with Brayden.

She smiled and crooked her head "So you've adopted a seventeen year old werewolf?". I shrugged "He can be good company, for short periods of time".

She lifted herself off the stool and ran her fingertips over the counter top "I had offered to keep you company". I sighed "Brayden can we not talk about this?".

She slowly sauntered in my direction "Talk about what? The fact that we spent every day, and night together for six months and then when I admit to you that I'm falling in love with you, you dump me and run off back to your pack of teenagers!".

I looked away, letting my gaze fall into the window. She sighed "You know something Derek? People say a lot of things about you, that you are cold, that you don't even feel emotions anymore, that you are unlovable, but none of that is true, the one thing people get right is the fact that you aren't capable of loving anyone else".

I looked her in the eye for a minute, her heart beat was steady, she truly believed what she was saying. "If I wanted a physiological assessment I would pay a therapist but I'm not I'm paying you".

She grunted while shaking her head "What's the job?".

I leaned against the table with my arms spread apart "I need you to bring Cora back here from South America". She almost laughed at me "You brought her down there, why can't you bring her back, doesn't seem like a job worth paying for".

"Cora has something, a very valuable item and people are after it, dangerous people". Her eyes squinted slightly "people like?" " People like Kate Argent, The dessert wolf, and others we don't even know about yet".

She swallowed roughly "What is it that they want". I didn't answer her "Derek if I'm going to be bringing it back here I should know what it is". I reached down and threw a gym bag of money onto the table top "All you need to know is that it's important enough that I'm paying double".

She slowly ran her hand up to the zip and pulled it down, taking a peek inside. She pulled out the file and made her way to the couch to flick through it. I sighed "Can you not do this on your own time, in your own accommodation?". She smiled, placing her boots onto the coffee table "I thought you liked company".

I rolled my eyes and went over to the kitchen to get lunch. "...Do you want something to eat?" I didn't turn to look at her as I asked the question. "No, I'm thinking of having Mexican tonight".

When Stiles showed up I got rid of her fast. Brayden closed the door with a little too much force and the load noise hurt my ears.

_**Stiles** _

After the noise of the door being slammed their was silence. I slowly glided my hand over the surface of the table top "Where's Issac?", Derek stood perfectly still, not breaking his focus on the wall "Out, with Scott I think".

I nodded, "So you and Brayden?" He shook his head "No Stiles I didn't sleep with her, or Carly for that matter, and if I had, it would be none of your business".

That hurt a little, but it just gave me back the confidence to lay it out for him. "You're right it would be none of my business". I began to slowly pace around him in circles "I did some research on werewolf sparks last night, I must be driving you crazy right now huh?".

He gritted his teeth "I've learned to control it". "That might be true, but you shouldn't have to control yourself Derek, you know I want you just as badly as you want me!". He let out a small growl "I know you think you're going to hurt my feelings but the way I see it this could be a beneficial arrangement for both of us, you said it yourself, having sex with a spark is the best sex you can have, and I know you're craving it".

He sighed "I shouldn't use you like that, it's not right", I huffed getting closer to his ear "I want you to". He growled again and grabbed me forcefully by the waist. "Derek I'm a teenage boy, I will jump at any opportunity to get laid as many times as possible as often as possible, and I need experience".

He stepped closer to me, I could feel his breath over my lips "Just sex, you need to separate feelings from sex.". I moved my hand to his jeans that had become more constricting, I smiled "Don't worry Derek the only feelings I have for you is raw attraction, just sex, amazing, mind-blowing, crazy werewolf sex..." I slowed down the speed I was talking at "...whenever you want". I knew that would send him over the edge, my research on sparks had proved fruitful.

Finally he closed the gap between our lips. I let my hands roam his back until they found the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head in desperate urgency.

Then his hands found the buttons of my shirt. I panicked as he got closer to seeing my naked torso, this was so much easier when I was drunk I thought. "Sorry if I smell" he didn't stop making his way down the line of buttons, placing a kiss on the skin each one revealed "I was studying all morning and I had the heat on, for some reason I study better when I'm warm, but then I sweat and..." He lifted his head up "Stiles, do you ever stop talking?".

He left my shirt hanging open as he moved to my jeans, once they were on the floor he picked me up and sat down on the couch, holding me tight on his lap.

He moved my shirt down from my shoulders and anxiety set in "It's actually kind of cold in here so I think I should keep this on, it's not going to get in the way". His mouth found its way to my exposed neck, teeth that were human, for now, lightly grazed my pulse point, causing me to let out an involuntary moan.

He caught my ear between his lips "Take it off".

His voice was soft and gentle but at the same time commanding and dominant. I let my shirt fall to the ground and got chills as his hands ran up my back and he buried his face in my chest, leaving little red marks all over me.

He sat back for a minute and his eyes ran over my body. "I know I'm not much to look at...". He sighed "Seriously Stiles, you need to find a better use for your mouth".

I slid off his lap and onto my knees in between his legs. I brought his jeans down and pulled them off him with a quick yank. I nuzzled my face against his restrained cock, breathing heavily against the fabric of his boxers.

I took the elastic waistband between my teeth and dragged them down, I needed my hands to assist me take them all the way down.

Derek threw his head back on the sofa as I grabbed his hard in my hand and started to stroke him. After he was worked up I brought my parted lips to his tip.

His hand snaked around my neck and up into my hair. I lowered my mouth and took all of him in, his gripped tightened on my hair and a moan escape from his lips.

I felt my eyes water and my throat gag. I completely pulled off and coughed a couple of times. I looked back at Derek, he was amused. I sighed "Sorry, still learning".

He took the back of my head in his hand and brought my mouth in line with his cock again, "Just relax". He applied gentle pressure, pushing me down but sharply pulling me back to the tip before I could gag.

He set a pace and in no time I didn't need his hand to guide me anymore. I tightened my mouth as his breathing got faster and his moans got loader "Fuck, I'm going to cum".

He placed his hand on the back of my head and tried to pull me off him but I slid all the way down his length. I felt his warm cum slide down the back of my throat, tasting better than I imagined. His eyes were set on me, his breathing unsteady.

I like him clean before getting to my feet and pulling my shirt sleeve up my arm. He grabbed my hand "Where are you going?" I looked confused "You came, I thought that was the whole point of this arrangement, I get you off then when you are done with me I leave".

He pulled me on his naked lap and sucked on my neck "Who said I was done with you, you said whenever I want, didn't you?". I moaned, maybe a little louder than I should have but my boner was getting painful.

In literal seconds he was fully erect again ready to go. I felt it against my lower back and he left sloppy bites on my torso. "Is that a werewolf thing?" He groaned "The reset time or the biting?". I grinded against him "both?", He raised his eyebrows as his looked up at me "I thought you said you did research?.

I lunged forward to nip at his neck "No, even werewolves can have performance issues, but your scent...well it turns my sex drive into one of a teenage boy who will jump at any opportunity to have sex with you as many times as possible as often as possible" he mocked my words.

I rolled my eyes and sunk my teeth a little deeper into his neck. "And the biting?". I sat back on his lap and looked him in the eye "I guess I just like marking you". I laughed, the darkened mark I had left on his neck healed in seconds.

He caught my lips in a passionate kiss, I ran my hands up his neck and down his back, digging my nails into his skin as I resisted the urge to moan.

His hands found there way into my underwear, lightly squeezing my ass cheeks. I threw my head back to look up at the ceiling "Are you just going to torture me or are you going to fuck me!".

A laughed escaped his lips, taking his hand out of my boxers and placing them under my ass so he could pick me up and gently place me on my feet. He stood closely behind me, I could feel his breath on my ear.

Fingers grazed the waistband of my boxers before taking them in a firm grip and pulling them down. I breathed a sigh of relief as my erection was finally set free.

Derek stood back up and for a minute did nothing. He cleared his throat, I turned around to face him with heavy eyes. "I'm out of lube, I'll just run to the store and get some".

I squinted my eyes "You had like half a bottle on Friday?". He looked away for a second and swallowed hard. If it had of been anyone else I would have said he was embarrassed but it's Derek Hale, he doesn't have emotions like embarrassment.

"Well I wasn't prepared to have a spark, especially not one that's been in my loft, even worse in my bed!". He flew off the handle a little bit, my scent was literally torturing him.

A smug smile came across my face. I took his fingers into my mouth and covered them in as much saliva I could produce before pulling off "We'll make do without it".

He turned me around and began slowly massaging his two fingers in at once. I bent forward, using the coffee table to support my two arms. I let out a string of curses that were probably inaudible.

I jutted backwards to bring his fingers all the way into me chasing after more pleasure. I forgot he had warned me about that. His other hand quickly grabbed my shoulder and he let out a howl.

The fingers providing me with blissful pleasure pulled out of me and I was about to crook my head around when I felt him exhale against my hole. I couldn't stop my whole body from shivering as his tongue prodded in and out of my hole.

"Oh my God, fuck! Derek!" My breathing was staggered as my brain melted into mush, like it could not process the amount of pleasure waves going through my body.

I was losing my mind, his strong hands holding my hips so I stopped squiring, his soft lips presses into my ass, his stubble grazing my cheeks, providing the slightest burn to balance the pleasure.

I didn't want him to stop, I could have stayed bent over the coffee table forever but he stood up and ran his hand up and down my neck. "Are you ready?" I exhaled deeply "You don't have to ask that, assume I am always ready for you to fuck me, always, no matter where we are or who-" I caught the end of his sigh before he pushed into me.

"Ohhhhhhhh fuck!". He didn't give me long to adapt before I felt his balls make contact with my ass. The lack of lube defiantly made it rougher than last time but I didn't care. He exhaled softly before coming all the way back and pushing back in. My back arched in pleasure as his tip pressed against the bundle of nerves deep inside me.

"Ah Derek, your dick, oh my god it's so fucking good.". My insides clenched around his thick cock as it prodded into my prostate over and over again. "Can't hold out...fuck...need to cum". His strong arm came around from behind me and gently gripped my erection, resulting in a whimper. 

Derek stroked me in time with the snap of his hips. He hadn't said much, just moans when I clenched tighter around him. His arm came across my chest and pulled me up until his head rested comfortably on my shoulder "You want my cum in your ass, huh? dripping out of you for hours after you leave here?". It was the sexiest thing to ever be whispered in my ear, I couldn't contain myself, letting myself cum all over his fist and my chest. He followed close behind me, his dick throbbing deep inside me until he pulled out and let his cum spill out of me. 

I smiled and turned around to face him, his face was shifted, a pout across his lips. I ran a hand over the bumps in his cheeks and nose. He took a deep breath before cracking his neck from left to right, bumps retreating into his face and hair disappearing.

I started to redress, glancing at him every few seconds. He sighed "What?". I began to button up my shirt "Does that happen every time you...you know?". He pulled his jeans up, my mouth watering when his hips bucked to get them to his waist. "No". 

It was pretty clear I had fulfilled my duties, he sat back on the couch and opened up a book, paying minimal attention to me. I starched the back of my head "So, I'm going to go... you can just text me when you want me to come over, or you know my window is never locked so, okay, see you around". 


	7. Chapter Seven - Productive Day

**_Stiles_ **

I twirled my keys in my hands as I approached my Jeep, a stupid looking smirk across my face. I opened my phone and tapped into Scott's name to text him.

**_Up for that game of COD now???_ **

I opened the door and settled into my seat, phone in one hand, car keys in the other.   
Three bubbled came through only seconds apart.

_Can't rn_   
_At Lydia's study group_   
_She's giving out to me for being on the phone._

I laughed, twisting the key in the ignitions.

**_I'll come join_ **

I never really went to Lydia's study group, I wasn't as smart as her but I had perfect grades, even in AP History and English.

I threw my phone in the passenger seat and headed for Lydia's house.

After parking on the street, I jumped out and strolled up the long driveway, with only Lydia and Kira's car in it.

I knocked on the door, rolling on my heels back and forth until Lydia opened the door with a sweet smile, motioning her head for me to come in.

She led me in the direction of the back living area "You never said you were coming, I would have had a copy of my Macbeth essay for you".

We stopped in the kitchen so she could get a glass of water, I could hear Kira, Malia, Liam and Mason in the other room, which we were now strolling towards."It's fine, I'll get it off you tomorrow, I'm just here to talk to Scott for a minute anyway".

She quickly stopped me, only about three feet away from the gang. She crooked her lips to side "What are you talking about Scotts not here".

Kira's head shot up from her textbook, supernatural hearing "He said he was playing Call of Duty at your house". She blinked a couple of times while I just stood up with my mouth open.

Everyone was looking at me. I laughed, knowing I had to defend my best friend, even if it meant lying to people who can literally hear my heartbeat.

"Yes, I mean, yeah we were, but then he suggested we do some study and he went home to get his books, I thought he was coming here but he must want to study at my house".

Kira was not perfect at focusing her hearing yet so I got away with it, and Liam wasn't listening to me, but Malia was staring at me, she knew I was lying.

Lydia went over to Mason who was struggling with Biology, snapping Liam from the bubble of their conversation he looked up and scrunched his nose "What's that smell?", Everyone looked at him, except Malia, who was still looking exclusively at me.

Liam looked from side to side "Seriously? No one else smells that?". Malia jumped up from her seat next to Kira, "Yeah, it's just Mason's frustration. Stiles can I talk to you for a minute". She didn't give me the option as she forcefully grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

She looked up at me, the reflection of the light gleaming in her eyes, I learned if you look closely enough in the right light you could see the tiniest shine of blue.

"Why are you lying? You weren't with Scott". I took a few steps back, leaning forward against the kitchen island "No I wasn't, but he's my best friend, it's just my instinct to cover for him when he lies!". Her eyes wandered away from me for just a second "Even when he's lying to his girlfriend!".

I gnawed at my thumbnail in thought "I'm sure he has a good reason, and I'm going to go find out what that good reason is, so for now just please don't tell her".

She looked sceptical but I knew she would trust me. She sighed "Okay, but you have to tell me what's going on, and then I'll decide if Kira needs to know". I nodded.

There was a moment of silence, until I raised my head, "Can I ask you something?" she smiled "Yeah of course". I stood up straight "we never... You know ... How come... ' she scoffed "Stiles! Your heart is going to beat out of your chest! Just ask me".

"Why didn't you ever want to have sex with me! ". She laughed. I swallowed hard and looked away. "Stiles, I did want to, I just assumed you weren't ready? " She raised her eyebrows "You ignored all my hints so I thought I'd just go with it until you were ready".

The glass shattered in my head as I realized I was the one who didn't want to have sex with her. She bit her lip "Can I tell you something?". I nodded, still a little shocked. "Liam is smelling sex...and Derek, I don't think he'll notice...but Scott definitely will".

I blushed a little "Can you not tell anyone about this, for Derek's sake, save him the embarrassment of everyone knowing he's attracted to me", I laughed but she looked serious about to scold me for the self-deprecating remark, as she did every time.

Lydia wandered in, staring at the two of us, and then focusing a stare at me. She looked me up and down "Who did you sleep with?". My eyes widen, "What? No one? Haven't slept with anyone recently, why would you even think that?".

She folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head "The only thing that puts a smile like that on a guy's face is sex, so who did you have sex with?".

I panicked, nothing at all to say to her. Malia stepped in "A girl from Devenford, he is just trying to track her down". I smiled "Yeah, I didn't get her number or anything".

Lydia just hummed "Why don't you ask Brett, you guys are playing them in the first game of the season next Friday". I nodded "Well, I better get to Scott's house and do some study". I picked up my keys from the counter and mouthed a thank you to Malia.

When I got into my Jeep I picked up my phone, three miss calls from Scott, and messages in between.

_NO_   
_Don't go to Lydia's_   
_I'm at home_   
_STILES!_   
_STILES!_

I grunted.

_**I'm** _ **_on my way._ **

I was a little mad at Scott for lying to me, and subsequently making me lie to the rest of the pack so when I got there I walked straight through the front door.

I didn't need supernatural scenes to hear Scott laughing upstairs. I pushed open the door of his bedroom to find him and Issac, Xbox controller in hand, slamming furiously on the buttons laughing.

Scott glanced up for just a second "Hold on a second dude I'm almost done kicking Isaac's ass". Issac shoved him off his beanbag "No you are not! ".

After their game ended Issac smiled up at me, offering me his controller "You want to play a round?", I glared a Scott "No thanks, I just want to talk to Scott for a second". He nodded bringing the controller back down to his lap.

I looked at him "alone...". Issac glanced up again "yeah I got that, but I was here first". I faked laughed. Scott defusing the situation, pushing me out the bedroom door "I'll be back in a minute, you should seriously take this opportunity to practice".

**_Issac_ **

Scott and Stiles went downstairs to talk, I didn't mean to listen in but it was hard not to. Scott lied to Kira about hanging out with. I rolled my lips inward and sighed.

Scott mentioned to Stiles that he smelled weird, it was Derek's arousal that had imprinted on him, but Scott wouldn't know that.

I heard the front door close and Stiles' light footsteps on the pavement. Scott came back in and sat back down next to me with a stupid smile.

Without a word he pressed un-pause but I quickly paused it again, turning my head "Why didn't you tell Kira you were hanging out with me today?".

His face went blank, eyes wide and mouth hanging loose. "Ehh because she gets insecure and thinks that I don't want to spend time with her just because I want to spend some time with you".

It wasn't my place but it still made me uncomfortable. I stretched "I better get going".

He hopped up "What? Already? Are you sure?". I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder "Yeah, I should probably do some actual study" I laughed off the situation.

"Do you need a ride?" I shook my head "No, no it's okay". There was an awkward silence as I moved by him to the door.

I stopped in the hall and smiled "I'll see you tomorrow though? You're coming by the loft for the Labor day pack party?" He nodded "Yeah, me and Kira". Another silence "Does Derek know about that?". I laughed "Nope, but he's going to call a pack meeting, and once we're in we just don't leave".

Scott laughed "Sounds like a great plan". I finally nudged myself down the hallway, waving at him from outside as I walked down the street.

I got back to the loft and pulled out my earphones to look at Peter sitting on the couch on his phone and Derek sitting on a chair reading.

I shut the door, throwing my backpack down and coming over to the living area, glancing back and forward between the two Hales. "What's going on?".

Derek didn't look up from his book, I went to take a seat next to Peter but he stopped me "Yeeeeah, I wouldn't sit there".

I raised my eyebrows looking between the two of them. Derek slammed his book aggressively and sauntered to the kitchen, causing me to focus on Peter.

Still looking at his phone "Derek had sex with the young one with the moles, there and there probably some there" he was pointing to the couch and coffee table.

I opted to stay standing "So Stiles came to talk to you?". He didn't answer me, but Peter snapped his fingers "Stiles, I couldn't remember his ridiculous name".

I leaned against the kitchen island "Seriously I get the whole spark thing, but can you not have sex in common areas?" He grunted, "Well this whole area used to be my bedroom, so I think I'm allowed to have sex wherever I want, in my loft".

He let his head fall to the side and glare in Peter's direction, who sighed and took his coat effortlessly from the back of the chair and headed for the door "You're the one giving rooms away to anyway teenager that needs one". It was a grumble but we both heard it.

"What does he mean by that". Derek glanced away "Nothing", he moved over to the fridge to take out a bottle of the whiskey he drank, I was pretty sure it was like a 90% ABV.

"Want a glass?". I shook my head silently remembering all the times a whiskey glass had come flying toward my head from my father.

He obviously heard or smelled something "A beer or something? It is labour day weekend?". His smile still startled me ever so slightly. "Year sure I'll have a beer".

He slid a cold bottle across the countertop and sat down on a stool. I extended my fangs and placed the bottle between them, taking the cap clean off.

He chuckled, knowing I learned that from him.

"How was your study with Scott?". It was such a normal question and began to question if this is what Derek was actually like, and the events of the past two years just prevented him from being this normal form.

"Good, very productive" he raised his eyebrows "So then why did your heartbeat jump?". I sipped from the bottle "It didn't, I'm not lying, it was a very productive day, we unlocked three new characters on Call of Duty".

There was a comfortable silence, that I decided to make uncomfortable "So you and Stiles?" He grunted, "It's nothing". I laughed "nothing! He's been in love with you for like two years!". His lips formed a pout "no he hasn't, he said he doesn't have feelings for me, it's purely physical".

I rolled my eyes "Well I don't need to warn you that if you hurt him there will be a long line to get revenge, and Scott at the front of it" I leaned in "You know, the True Alpha". He rolled his eyes this time taking his glass and pushing in the stool, heading towards the stairs, with one more snarky remark "Wait till you turn 18 and you have a mating cycle".

My face dropped "What?" I sound around but all I could see was him walking away "Derek come back! Seriously! Males don't go into heat, do we!?",

He was gone. I sat back down with my beer, pulling out my phone.

I hit compose new text to SheShifter

I: **_Derek just warned me about mating cycles. Do males go into heat?_**

I: **_Wait do females go into heat?_**

S: 😂😂😂

S: _I think he's just messing with you. But I can't be sure_

S: _I guess we will just have to wait and find out_

S: _You turn 18 first, you can be like a little lab rat._

S: 🐁🐁🐁

I: **I prefer guinea pig**

I smiled at my phone, placing it into my pocket, throwing my bottle into the glass bin and stretched out on the couch with a goofy smile plastered across my face   
  
  
  



End file.
